Aku Suka Dia (I Like HimHer)
by Ano Crazy Adventurer
Summary: Inspiration by a Malay song; Aku Suka Dia. SanNa Suatu petang, fikiran Nami tiba-tiba terpesong tentang perasaannya terhadap Sanji. Apa yang berlaku? Hari Nami berakhir dengan 'confessions'. R&R! ;D! "Love story for Teens"


Nami, seperti biasa, berterima kasih kepada Sanji kerana membawakan minuman yang menyegarkan untuk dia dan Robin minum. Namun, setiap kali Sanji mendekatinya, jantung Nami berdegup kencang.

Sanji, walaupun agak kelam-kabut, tetapi dia tetap seorang yang tidak akan pernah mempedulikan mana-mana gadis. Bagi Nami, kalau dibandingkan dengan Zoro, Sanji ialah lelaki yang boleh diharapkan lebih. Makin Nami melihat Sanji menari, makin lucu dirasanya dalam hati. Namun, dia menahan sahaja rasa itu.

Apabila tukang masak tersebut beredar, Nami membuat keputusan untuk bertanyakan suatu soalan yang agak memalukan bagi dirinya kepada Robin.

"Robin.. Boleh saya tanya sesuatu tak?" gadis berambut jingga itu bertanya dengan nada suaranya yang berbisik.

Robin mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dia sedang khusyuk membaca sebentar tadi.

"Ya? Ada apa, Cik Pemandu Arah?" dia balas, memberi keizinan untuk nakamanya bertanya apa sahaja, berserta dengan senyuman manis yang penuh misteri.

Bunyi gelak ketawa Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper boleh didengari pada ketika itu.

"Kalau... Robin, kalau awak terpaksa membuat pilihan antara Zoro, Luffy dan Sanji, sebagai kekasih, yang mana satu awak pilih?" Nami tanya sambil menoleh ke arah Sanji yang baru keluar semula dari ruang dapur secara senyap-senyap.

"Saya?"

Nami mengangguk.

"Kalau saya, saya mungkin pilih Cik Pemedang. Dia tu boleh diharap, tepati janji dan dia pun sanggup berkorban. Tapi, kalau pilih Cik Kapten, mungkin sebab dia sangat baik dan kita boleh je berharap dengannya. Dan, kalau Cik Tukang Masak pula, dia sangat tampan apabila diam dan dia sangat menghormati perempuan. Walaupun dia kuat mengorat, jika dia mempunyai seorang kekasih, dia tetap akan bersama dengan kekasihnya. Dia, jenis yang romantic, Zoro, jenis setia, Luffy, jenis baik. Kenapa tanya?"

Robin terdiam apabila mendapati Nami sedang mendengar tetapi juga sedang merenung ke arah Sanji yang sedang menghidangkan makanan dan minuman buat kapten dan teman-teman yang lain.

"Luahkan je..."

"Ah?"

Robin dan Nami saling mengamati wajah masing-masing. Pemandu arah muda tersebut mengetap bibirnya. Dia merenung ke tempat di mana tukang masak Sanji dan pemedang muda Zoro sedang bertengkar dan akhirnya bergaduh.

Pada waktu itu, Brook dengan senang hatinya sedang bermain biola. Tiba-tiba, Usopp yang perasan renungan Nami terhadap Sanji dari jauh memintakan satu permintaan lagu daripada Brook. Luffy dan Chopper pula menyediakan lirik lagu untuk dinyanyikan. Oleh siapa? Entahlah.

_Aku lihat dia disana_  
_Aku ingin mendekatinya_  
_Aku cuba menghampirinya_  
_Lalu aku menyapa dia_

Ternyata, Chopper menjadi suara latar manakala Luffy menyanyikan dengan suaranya yang (tidak disangka) merdu. Mata Nami mencari suara itu. Namun, Robin memegang bahunya supaya mereka dapat mendengar lagi lirik yang seterusnya. Semua orang di atas Thousand Sunny terdiam akan kemerduan gabungan suara itu. Franky, Sanji dan Zoro yang berada di dek atas turun ke dek yang berumput subur itu. Franky menyuruh Brook agar menyambung lagu tadi.

_Dia pun membuka bicara_  
_Dan aku mulai mengenalnya_  
_Kita mulai bermain mata_  
_Mula timbul rasa bahagia_

Usopp menarik Sanji dekat dengan Nami yang sedang merah padam. Sanji, terlihat akannya, tersenyum diam. Zoro tersenyum sinis melihat dua orang itu bersama.

_Bila dia, mendekati diriku_  
_Hatiku rasa sesuatu_  
_Bila dia, senyum pada diriku_  
_Hatiku rasa tak menentu_

Brook terus memainkan biolanya. Semua terus asyik mendengar lagu romantik itu.

_Kekadang hati ku bertanya_  
_Adakah dia dah berpunya_  
_Kerana diriku berasa_  
_Aku jatuh hati padanya_

Nami dan Sanji saling mencuri pandang sesama mereka. Tiba-tiba, mata Nami separuh terbuka. Dia pun tersenyum menyedari bahawa tiada apa yang akan menghalang hubungan mereka.

_Aku ingin memilikinya_  
_Aku ingin menjaga dia_  
_Aku ingin mencinta dia_  
_Aku ingin hidup dengannya_

_Bila dia, mendekati diriku_  
_Hatiku rasa sesuatu_  
_Bila dia, senyum pada diriku_  
_Hatiku rasa tak menentu_

_Mungkinkah aku, kan berjumpa dengannya_  
_Untuk meluahkan rasa_  
_Mungkinkah aku, kan berdiam diri saja_  
_Menunggu cinta darinya_

Sanji mencari tangan Nami lalu memegang tangannya. Tangan mereka berdua semakin erat.

_Ku terima satu nota darimu_  
_Yang tertulis 'Aku suka kamu'_

_Bila dia, mendekati diriku_  
_Hatiku rasa sesuatu_  
_Bila dia, senyum pada diriku_  
_Hatiku rasa tak menentu_

_Akhirnya kini ku kan mampu ceria_  
_Diriku sangat gembira_  
_Akhirnya kini, aku mulai bahagia_  
_Menerima cinta darinya_

Sanji mengenggam tangan Nami dengan eratnya dan akhirnya Nami pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

_Aku suka dia_

Semua orang terdiam apabila doktor muda dan kapten muda mereka mengakhiri lagu tersebut. Sanji merenung tajam mata Nami.

"Saya.. Saya.. Dari dulu... Saya ingin ucapkan ayat itu, Sanji," kesenyapan diatas kapal Sunny-Go dipecah dengan kata-kata Nami. Robin menutupkan terus bukunya untuk melihat kesudahan luahan perasaan antara mereka.

"Saya tak suka awak, Sanji!" Nami jerit membuatkan semua orang terkejut. Genggaman tangan Sanji dengan Nami semakin lemah. Luffy dan Chopper hampir-hampir menangis(usaha mereka berakhir macam ni?) sehinggalah Sanji menguatkan semula genggaman tangan mereka.

"Tapi saya cintakan awak," Sanji dan Nami kata serentak.

Semua orang tersentak dengan kata-kata itu. Pada masa yang sama juga, mereka tersenyum kepuasan dan kegembiraan.

"Ya.. Saya pun.." sekali lagi mereka berdua berkata dengan serentak. Mereka mencuba untuk tidak berkata serentak lagi tetapi Sanji meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke atas mulut Nami.

"Saya akan jaga awak, Nami. Saya pun, akan selalu, maksud saya, saya pun sentiasa mencintai awak buat selamanya, sehingga ke akhir hayat saya," sesudah Sanji menyudahi ayat-ayatnya, Nami tersenyum puas. Dia membenamkan mukanya ke dada Sanji.

"Saya takkan menafikan perasaan saya terhadap awak lagi, saya, saya cintakan awak. Dari jauh saya sering mencuri pandang terhadap awak. Jangan salah faham kenapa saya seperti sering mempergunakan awak. Waktu itu, saya tak nak mengakui perasaan saya terhadap awak. Sejak kali pertama melihat awak, hati saya sudah mulai berdegup kencang dan sudah pun merasakan sesuatu, dan saya pun mempercayai awak selama ini kerana saya cintakan awak sedalam-dalam hati saya," Nami memeluk Sanji sambil mengatakan ayat-ayat yang bernada sepi itu.

Sanji membalas pelukan Nami. Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper senyum besar melihat mereka. Zoro pula tersenyum kecil tanda gembira kerana Nami (mungkin) takkan mudah marah lagi. Manakala, Franky perasan Robin sedang mencuri pandang Zoro dari tempat duduknya. Brook pula tertawa kecil.

Dahi Sanji dan dahi Nami saling bertemu. Rambut panjang Nami mengusik perlahan muka Sanji yang sedang tersenyum. Angin bertiup dengan sejuk tapi nyaman sekali.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum dan kru tersebut bertepuk tangan megusik satu-satunya pasangan di atas kapal.

Chopper dan Usopp bersorak gembira manakala Robin terpaksa menggunakan kuasanya untuk menggeletek Zoro dan Franky demi membuatkan mereka ketawa, kerana Zoro tak menunjukkan sangat perasaannya, dan demi mengugut Franky jangan memberitahu sesiapa pun tentang sesuatu perkara dan megelakkan daripada cyborg itu menangis. Brook pula bertepuk tangan sebelum meneruskan rutinnya; bermain muzik untuk menghiasi hari di atas Thousand Sunny.

Sanji tunduk 90 darjah kepada Nami, meminta diri. Semua pun kembali ke rutin harian mereka.

Nami duduk dengan puas sebelah Robin. Robin melemparkan senyuman yang paling manis tanda dia amat gembira bagi pihak Nami dan Sanji.

"Rupa-rupanya, dia, pun suka awak, Nami," Robin ujar sebelum kembali ke bukunya.

Nami mengangguk setuju, sebelum kembali menikmati jus buah oren Sanji tadi. Dia merenung ke sebelah kanan dan terus ke laut yang bergelora. Senyuman sentiasa terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Terima kasih, Sanji."

* * *

N/P: Yo!~ Seronok betul saya menulis cerita ini. Saya harap ramai orang akan tinggalkan review-review yang baik! Ingat .. Ini cerita Bahasa Melayu/Malaysia... Sekian... Terima kasih juga kerana membaca!~

Jumpa lagi di masa akan datang! ;D!


End file.
